The BFG (1997)
|running time = 88 minutes |catalogue number = TV8204 |rating = }}The BFG is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 13th October 1997. It features the animated Cosgrove Hall adaption of The BFG based on the best selling novel by Roald Dahl. "I Is the Big Friendly Giant!" Released by VCI under the Thames Video label in 1997, based on the classic children's novel "The BFG" written by Roald Dahl was brought to life by Cosgrove-Hall Productions featuring the voice of David Jason and Angela Thorne. Description Full length animated film featuring the voice of David Jason Over 85 Minutes of Giants, Dreams & Adventures 85 Minute Animated Feature Film Based on the best-selling novel by Roald Dahl "IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A STORY YOU HAVE TO MIX UP LOTS OF DREAMS TOGETHER." THE BFG Adults and children alike have been enchanted by the magical world of Roald Dahl and will be thrilled all over again by the fairytale world of The BFG. This stunning film, which has been beautifully produced by award winning British animators Cosgrove Hall, will captivate and delight a whole new generation of tall tale lovers. When little Sophie is snatched from her orphanage bed one night, it is just the beginning of a thrilling adventure with THE BIG FRIENDLY GIANT as they catch dreams and blow them into children's bedrooms. Trouble creeps up on them when The Trogglehumper and The Bloodbottler hatch a naughty plot and Sophie and The BFG have to persuade the Queen of England to help them stop the fiendish plans of the mischievous giants. So sit back with the family and soak up the magic of this fairytale land of giants, dreams and adventures! Voices *David Jason as The BFG *Amanda Root as Sophie *Angela Thorne as The Queen of England *Ballard Berkeley as The Head of the Army *Michael Knowles as The Head of the Air Force *Don Henderson as The Bloodbottler, The Fleshlumpeater and The Sergeant *Mollie Sugden as Mary *Frank Thornton as Mr. Tibbs *Myfanwy Talog as Mrs. Clonkers *Jimmy Hibbert as Additional Voices Credits A Production for Thames Television by award winning COSGROVE HALL PRODUCTIONS Voices: BFG: David Jason, SOPHIE: Amanda Root, THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND: Angela Thorne, HEAD OF THE ARMY: Ballard Berkeley, HEAD OF THE AIR FORCE: Michael Knowles, GIANT BLOODBOTTLER and SERGEANT: Don Henderson, MARY: Mollie Sugden. Additional Voices by: Jimmy Hibbert, Frank Thornton, Myfanwy Talog, Don Henderson. Screenplay: John Hambley. Editor: Nigel Rutter. Music and Songs: Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe. Producers: Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. Director: Brian Cosgrove. © Cosgrove Hall Productions 1990 Copyright Previously released in different packaging Packaging Design © 1997 Thames Television International Ltd/ VCI, 72-74 Dean Street, London, W1V 5HB A member of the VCI plc Group www.vci.co.uk Trivia *The Thames Video ident of 1991-1998 is played in full after the very last closing credit at the end of both 1995 and 1997 releases of this video. *And in the Inner sleeve, Whizzpopping Fun from the Greatest Story-Teller Ever! "You Don't Know What You've Missed if You Haven't Read this One." - The Young Telegraph, Roald Dahl's The BFG. Illustrated by Quentin Blake. Available from All Good Bookshops. *Clips from this video have appeared in VCI Children's Titles Commercial of 1997-1998. Opening (Original 1997 release) (Version 1) *VCI children's promo from 1997 (with the "New for '97" overview) by Jonathan Kydd *Warning screen (1991-1998) (Normal) *Thames Video logo (1991-1998) *Start of The BFG (1989) Closing (Original 1997 release) (Version 1) *End of The BFG (1989) *The End (1989) *End Credits (1989) *A Cosgrove Hall Production logo (1989) *Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Opening (Original 1997 release) (with no trailer) (Version 2) *Warning screen (1991-1998) (Normal) *Thames Video logo (1991-1998) *Start of The BFG (1989) Closing (Original 1997 release) (with no trailer) (Version 2) *End of The BFG (1989) *The End (1989) *End Credits (1989) *A Cosgrove Hall Production logo (1989) *Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. Gallery The BFG (1997) (2).png|1997 spine The BFG (1997) (3).jpg|1997 back cover The BFG (1997) (4).png|Cassette with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 The BFG (UK VHS 1997) Inner sleeve.jpeg|Inner sleeve The BFG (1997) (5).jpeg 14563289_1512841822066359_6288699557431849940_n.jpg The BFG (1989 film) title card.png|Title card 14632819_1512836588733549_2659182528969245769_n.jpg The BFG 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png The BFG (UK VHS 1997) Poster.jpg|Poster 46506668_22999883.jpg 24005999648_fa06dbc0ac_b.jpg Roald-Dahl-BFG-Big-Friendly-Giant-VHS-_57.jpg Video-vhs-tape-TV8204-The-Big-Friendly-Giant-_57.jpg Roald Dahl's The BFG - Big Friendly Giant (UK VHS 1997) 1998 Re-release with no trailer.png|Cassette with No Trailer The BFG (1989 film) title card (2).jpeg Roald-Dahls-THE-BFG-VHS-Videotape-film-U-_57.jpg Roald-Dahls-THE-BFG-VHS-Videotape-film-U-_57 (1).jpg The-Bfg-Vhs-Video-Roald-Dahl-_57.jpg The-Bfg-Vhs-Video-Roald-Dahl-_57 (1).jpg 3-x-Film-Bundle-VHS-Video-Tapes-Peter.jpg the_bfg__1989__uk_film_poster_by_tomarmstrong20_dco2m8p-fullview.jpg The BFG (1987 film) Poster.jpg The BFG 1997 Inside Cover.png The BFG 1997 UK VHS Cover.jpg 51F3321XH9L._AC_.jpg Video clips (Full Movie) Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The BFG Category:Movies Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Thames Video Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:New for Autumn '97 Category:The Cannon Group, Inc. Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:Thames Television Category:Roald Dahl Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions